the_new_le_miiverse_resourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Miiverse Timeline
This is the official Miiverse Timeline. It will be updated daily. Real events only Credit to the original LMR for idea 2012 June 2012 * June 3rd, 2012 - Miiverse was announced during a Pre-E3 Nintendo Direct. Early versions of communities and the WaraWara Plaza were shown. November 2012 * November 17th, 2012 - 'Miiverse opens and a bunch of review people join. * '''November 18th, 2012 -' The Wii U is launched in the United States and Canada. Stefan(Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu), Eddie (SigmaRocket777), Nin-Dragon, and BetaStarJake joins Miiverse. * 'November 19th, 2012 -' The Miiverse debug menu is discovered and Nicholas (ngready_2) joins Miiverse. * 'November 21st, 2012 -' SolMerse (NoGoodNNIDsLeft) joins Miiverse. Dov joins Miiverse as Johnny Boy. '''December 2012 * December 21st, 2012 '''- Sapphique joins Miiverse as Stel. * '''December 24th, 2012 - Royalheap joins Miiverse. * December 25th, 2012 - Christmas arrives, and many people, including SkyShaymin, Frungledrum, Jake, the other Jake, Serena, FireYoshi, Nick (now known as Rick), James(Sithmaster), and JMike join Miiverse.Sortable19, Unicron, and Zephyr join Miiverse but doesn't post until later on. Michael/Weegee recieves a Wii U, but doesn't join Miiverse. * December 26th, 2012 - Hoshua, SamTron, MacDoJam, Spacejunk/Dewd and PB join Miiverse. * December 29th, 2012 - Jeff joins Miiverse as himself (on the day of his 12th birthday, even though he got his Wii U before this). * December 31st, 2012 - Shadow9542 joins Miiverse, but wasn't popular yet. Stoney receives Wii U and joins Miiverse under the name Brandon. 2013 January 2013 * Throughout January 2013 - Off-topic posts begin to appear and become common. * January 3rd, 2013 - Virtuality joins. * January 5th, 2013 - Travis joins as Bill (BELI24). * January 10th, 2013 - Blast joins Miiverse. February 2013 * February 13th, 2013 - Michael/Weegee finally joins Miiverse, going under the name of himself. * February 14, 2013 - The Legend of Zelda Series Community is launched on Miiverse and becomes extremely popular. April 2013 * April 1st, 2013 - Stupifie joins the Miiverse as Ben. * April 5th, 2013 - Marth (as s.mario365) joins Miiverse. * April 19th, 2013 - Dov goes from Johnny Boy to Dov. May 2013 * May 18th, 2013 - The Twitter account Bad Miiverse Posts (@BadMiiversePost) is created.' '''Bryan (Platformingisfun) joins Miiverse. '''June 2013' * June 10th, 2013 - E3 2013 is announced. Super Smash Bros. Series Community is launched and becomes popular, eventuallty it becomes filled with off-topic posters who would later be known as Smashers. * June 12th 2013 - SUPERMALLAYOBROS's old account joins Miiverse. * June 15th, 2013 '''- GameTek joins. '''July 2013 * July, 2013 - Magus joins Miiverse. * July 16th, 2013 - Clement joins Miiverse. * July 2013 - Eggy joins Miiverse. * July 20th 2013 - BonkinHead joins Miiverse. August 2013 * August 6th, 2013 - A Masahiro Sakurai impersonator asks for Shrek to be put in the roster of Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS in the SSB Series Community. His post is subsequently shared and posted on websites like Reddit, Kotaku, and GoNintendo. BonkinHead makes his infamous quote, "That looks like Minecraft why is he putying minecraft in here". * August 9th, 2013 - Grimace joins Miiverse as "Ian" * August 21, 2013 - RadminRawr joins Miiverse under the name jd010. * August 25, 2013 - Giga Gamby releases his first Worst Posts on Miiverse video. They quickly become popular videos among miiverse users. September 2013 * September 21st, 2013 - Potato joins as real name here. This Guy also joins as (insert real name). * September 23rd, 2013 '''- Mr. Left joins Miiverse. * '''September 30th, 2013 - The Nintendo Network User Agreements are updated. October 2013 * October 27th, 2013 - Bobbers joins Miiverse. * October 30th, 2013 - Negman joins and becomes the first non-Smash user to become popular. * October 31st, 2013- Swapnote's Spotpass features are permanently shut down. Many complain in both the Smash bros and YouTube communities. November 2013 * November 16th, 2013 - BonkinHead's first perma-ban. * November 18th, 2013 - Hatty joins Miiverse and becomes the first non-artist to become extremely popular. * November 20th, 2013 - Martin joins Miiverse. December 2013 * December 9th, 2013 - Miiverse is implemented to the 3DS. An influx on new users join, including Sapphique, Nigel, D-Pad (FieryRings64), Lucario378, Gestersmek (GigadeonGreaves), and Johnathon join. * December 10th, 2013 - Chozo-X joins Miiverse as Đaredevil. Michael makes a comeback to Miiverse.Melon joins Miiverse as NigelShades. Matthew (Gamebo2015) joins Miiverse as gamebo. * December 10th, 2013 - Clara joins Miiverse. * December 13th, 2013 - RG☆Zaria joins Miiverse. * December 14th, 2013 - Sakurai's Cat joins. * December 18th, 2013 -''' Smash-Pai (Known as Smashman64 at the time) Discovers miiverse on his 3ds, but doesn't post until he got his Wii U on christmas. * '''December 25th 2013 - As Christmas sets in, a new band of users come and are called "noobs" by many Miiverse veterans. YoungAndy13 joins as YoungAndy, and emopikachu16 joined Miiverse. * December, 2013 '''- CaptFalcon joins Miiverse. * '''December 27th, 2013 - Floyd joins Miiverse as Seth. 2014 January 2014 * January 1st, 2014 - Dr. Fakeman, MetalSonic, and RighanRed join Miiverse. Sapphique gets permabanned, but resets his 3DS and comes back. * January 2nd, 2014 - FB1220 joins Miiverse as Andrew. * January 3rd, 2014 - Sudomage joins Miiverse. * January 6th, 2014 - Pig Duck joins Miiverse starting off in the New Super Mario Bros 2 Community. * January 17th, 2014 - Ahrgg / Danny Boi joins Miiverse. * January 19th, 2014 - The Bigley meme is created and becomes very popular in the Smash Series Community. * January 20th, 2014 - Giga Gamby releases Worst Posts on Miiverse 8. Sapphique becomes well known as the Watermelon Guy. * January 25th, 2014 - Jacob (jacobnetwork) joins miiverse February 2014 * Throughout February 2014 - Whatever joins Miiverse as Swaggermii. Squirtle1000 joins Miiverse. The Miiverse Presidential Elections start. Mr. Left hosts them. Many people enter, Hatty wins. Chazz.O joins Miiverse. David G. gets a Wii U, but does not join Miiverse yet. * February 19th, 2014 - Robert (Kajad) joins Miiverse. * February 25th, 2014 - Lard Cow officially joins Miiverse as part of the YouTube Community, after using his brothers account to post on the Smash Community in 2013. March 2014 * March 2014 - Bryan (PlatformingIsFun) gets console banned. * March 17th, 2014 - Evilgrapez joins Miiverse and makes his first Miiverse post. * March 19th, 2014 - Year of Luigi community closes down, the last poster is SamTron. * March 27th, 2014 - RichardCar joins Miiverse, and soon creates very popular Miiverse users. * March 28th, 2014 - Nostalgic joins Miiverse. * March 31st, 2014 - Mr.LuigiDude joins Miiverse. April 2014 * April 3rd, 2014 - AceChaos joins Miiverse under the alias "SevenChaos". * April 23rd, 2014 - The 3 minute comment Restriction is added to Miiverse. Many Miiverse users form groups such as United Miis to get rid of the 3 minute post restriction. * April 2014 '''- Akaito joins Miiverse on the YTC. '''May 2014 * May 19th 2014 - Le Miiverse Resource is created. * May 22nd/23rd 2014 - Suika joins Miiverse (she was a Youtube Community native at first). * May 30th, 2014 - Mario Kart 8 is released and the Miiverse community for it is launched. June 2014 * June 1st, 2014 - Player One joins Miiverse. * June 5th, 2014 - Nintendo's E3 2014 Miiverse community is launched. * June 6th, 2014 - Eggverse starts. * June 10th, 2014 - E3 2014 begins and discussions and flame wars are common in the Nintendo@E3 2014 community. * June 11, 2014 - TELLMEMORE joins Miiverse. David G. joins Miiverse. * June 21st, 2014 - P9ii23ddCmJ joins Miiverse. * June 23rd, 2014 - CountDooku joins Miiverse. * June 25th, 2014 '''- the user IvoEggman joins and creates the Eggimension/Eggverse Empire. Heropon creates Smashy Club and takes in people from Miiverse. A user named Fezziadus joins and recruits YoungAndy, etc. and starts the "Guardians Of Miiverse". * '''June 30th, 2014 - Caleb joins Miiverse. MiiverseAfterDark is created by the user, The Bard. July 2014 * July 7th, 2014 - The E3 2014 Community is taken down. * July 13th, 2014 - Giga Gamby releases his last Worst Posts on Miiverse video. * July 17th, 2014 - Sheepy creates her first account (sheepyswag). August 2014 * August 1st, 2014 '- Dami joins Miiverse, Lucario378 gets permabanned. * '''August 2nd, 2014 '- Eggurai joins Miiverse. * '''August 3rd, 2014 - Sakurai's birthday. * August 14th, 2014 - Aubuscus joins Miiverse. September 2014 * September 8th, 2014 - A user named ViridiFan finds a glitch in the Kid Icarus Uprising community and posts pictures of himself (naked) to Miiverse, eventually Nintendo removes the ability to post screen shots in the Kid Icarus Uprising community. * September 9th, 2014 - The Eggverse is officially disbanded. MileyCyrus (I_Came_In_Like_A_) joins Miiverse. * September 14th, 2014 - The Mario and Luigi Dream Team community Screenshot Controversy occurs. * September 15th, 2014 - The verified user Amy is thought to be banned by the admins, but was later revealed that she locked her account when she was on vacation. * September 27th, 2014 - A user known as Marioman57 becomes popular on Miiverse for making posts with swear words in them and talking about a robot called "The Mega Fuckatron". October 2014 * October 2nd, 2014 - The Super Smash Bros. Series Community is shut down, many Smashers are saddened by this and try to look for a new community to post off topic in, others try staying in the new Smash 3DS Community. * October 2nd-7th, 2014 '''- The Volleyball Community is used as a temporary off-topic community, as proposed by Rosaline. Alyssa becomes popular with her Scarf Heroes meme and transports the off-topic posters to the Zelda Community. * '''October 5th, 2014 - The Meme Team is formed. * October 7th, 2014 '- Smashers officially move to the Legend of Zelda Community, Some Zelda users welcom the Smashers while others are annoyed with them. * '''October 11th, 2014 '- Cold Midna gets into a massive debate with Duckness about whether the Smashers should stay or leave, and promtly loses. Both Cold Midna and Duckness get banned. Cold Midna dissapears for quite some time. * '''October 13th, 2014 - Eggurai and PS4 GAMER$ defend the Smashers and created a army called the Smash Army. Cold Midna comes back, but gets banned almost immediately. November 2014 * November 1st, 2014 - Zelda fans try to take back their community and make it on topic. The Scarf Heroes group is founded. * November 9th, 2014 - Mr.LuigiDude and Stefan create the Leo Luster meme on Miiverse in the Zelda community and it becomes popular among the Smashers and memers. * November 15th, 2014 - The Bard and Smashers reviveMiiverse After Dark in the Zelda community. Stefan and Mr.LuigiDude create the popular Too Many Cooks Meme. * November 20th, 2014 - The Smashers attempt to move back to the Smash Community but it is a failure. Many of them are split apart and don't know what to do. Rosaline and Alyssa prepare to rally other users for second migration. December 2014 * December 5th, 2014 - Sakurai unveils the final Pic of the Day. Sakurai ends his smash screenshots, as the game is released in Japan. * December 12th, 2014 - Kyogoku (a verified user) makes a post about the end of the Animal Crossing Series Community. * December 18th, 2014 - Meme Run is released on the eShop, and the Miiverse community for it is launched. * December 24th, 2014 - The Smashers and off topic posters decide to leave the Zelda community and post in the Wii Fit U Community. 2015 January 2015 * January 1st, 2015 - The Animal Crossing Series Community is removed from the Special Communities section, and Animal Crossing Plaza is taken off the Wii U E-Shop. * January 2nd, 2015 - The Luigi Massacre of 2015 occurs, and Smashers make off-topic posts in the Zelda community about Luigi to annoy and troll the Zelda users. The spam in the Zelda community lasted for an hours until some of the off-topic posts started to get taken down by admins. * January 14th, 2015 - Verified user Erika joins Miiverse. February 2015 * February 13th, 2015 - Majoras Mask 3D is released in North America and Europe, the Majoras Mask 3D Miiverse community is also launched. * February 15th, 2015 - The Nintendo Anime Channel Community is released in Europe. * February 19th 2015 '''- Miiverse gets another system update, causing Miiverse to lag and have minor errors until Miiverse is finished udating. '''March 2015 * March 2nd, 2015 - Meme Run is removed from the Nintendo eShop, due to copyright violations. Many rumors begin saying Jordan the creator of Meme Run, might've went to jail. These rumours turn out false. April 2015 * April 1st, 2015 '''- A Nintendo Direct is comfirmed and everyone on Miiverse gets excited, during the direct tons of Smash DLC news is revealed including a Smash Ballot to vote for a future DLC character; everyone on Miiverse starts posting their ideas and what character they voted for. (Most of which being Goku and Shrek requests) The 1st N64 and DS VC Miiverse communities come out. * April 20, 2015 - Mother 3's 9th birthday is celebrated by the fanbase. A rumour that Tom from Nintendo is being replaced, and the "Tom gets replaced by ______" meme is created. '''May 2015 * May 8th 2015 - The Splatoon Global Testfire begins. Users make up a Splatoon group similar to Smashers, called Splashers. * May 20th, 2015 - Miiverse gets another system update that affects the activity feed, so only one post per person will appear in the feed. Lots of users are upset about this update. * May 29th, 2015 - Splatoon is released and the Splatoon Miiverse community is launched. June 2015 * June 11th, 2015 - Nintendo @E3 2015 community is launched. * June 24th, 2015 - Miiverse gets a new update, where users who are banned will have their alt accounts on the same console banned too. Many users from all different communities are outraged, and some users defend the update. July 2015 * July 1st, 2015 - A redesign for Miiverse is announced, introducing picture albums, the play journal, and the 30 posts and comments a day limit, even though some of these features may be changed in the future. Some users are hapy about the redesign while others are angry about it. * July 4th 2015 '''- Verified user NintendoTom's Birthday. * '''July 6th, 2015 - Users assume that the update is the next day, and begin to make posts with the #MiiverseMemories tag for about 3-4 hours. Some users later discover that the update will take place at the end of the month, due to translating Tom's spanish post about the update. * July 20th, 2015 '''- The Pokemon ORAS Community has an outburst over an internet misconnection involving the Pokemon Hoopa. New Rooster starts the Binary Code meme. * '''July 21st, 2015 - Wii Fit U Community stirs up drama by saying the redesign would be released at 8:00 PM. * July 22nd, 2015 - Erika addresses complaints about the redesign by saying Miiverse is a network for talking about games and games only and that's why the most controversial part of it, the 30 post/comment limit, will remain intact. * July 24th, 2015 - Tom announces the redesign will happen on July 29th. Nintendo TVii and it's Miiverse community are revealed to be shut down on August 11th. * July 26th, 2015 - A verified user named P0tayters makes a post stating to stop talking about the redesign in his "Miiverse." People in WFU make a meme out of this. P0tayters finds out and likes the meme, and even makes a contest for the best 3 "I own this Miiverse!" drawings get download codes for his game, Tiny Galaxy. * July 27th, 2015 - Users share their favorite memories with "#MiiverseMemories" once again. Users in the Wii Fit U community also shout out to fellow Smashers who helped them, which gives birth to #FinalSmash. * July 29th, 2015 - The Miiverse Redesign begins at about 4:30 A.M EST. Users discover that one of the communities that didn't change was The Legend of Zelda Series Community. Most of the Smashers, off topic posters and some Youtubers move there. * July 30th, 2015 - Memes and off topic posts flood the Zelda Community. The Smashers and off topic posters discover that sub-communities such as the New Super Luigi U Community have not been changed by the Miiverse Redesign. August 2015 * August 1st, 2015 - Some Miiverse users discovered that the Wii Sports Club Community and its clubs are unaffected by the redesign. Some of them suggested that it would be the new base for the Youtubers, while others raided the clubs. * August 11th, 2015 - Nintendo TVii gets shut down, and the Nintendo TVii Community gets deleted. September 2015 * September 30, 2015 - The users in the Splatoon Community panic over a hacker that is playing online as an Octoling with unreleased weapons, who can also corrupt save data. October 2015 * October 2nd, 2015 - a Glitch that enables you to have infinite posts becomes a big topic. Post relating to the subject get deleted by the admins. * October 7th, 2015 - Browser Miiverse gets a huge update, which includes ads. Many users dislike the update, while others are okay with it, because they have Adblock. * October 14th, 2015 - Nintendo creates a Sub-community in the YouTube Community for the official Nintendo YouTube channel. On the same day the community gets a big update which users like to call theYTC Split. The Youtube community separated into three communities. Commenting and Discussions are disabled in the European and Japanese communities. The old YouTube Community page is deleted. Smashers thought it was the end of the YouTubers, But the YTC raids the NSLUC and the Smashers get annoyed by this, most Smashers try telling the YTC to raid the Zelda Community, but they ignore. * October 15th, 2015 - The Great Spaghetti Revolution takes place in Puerto Rico Club, the same users later raided the Zelda community by making the same posts. * October 31st, 2015 - On the day of Halloween most users change their Mii to "Spook" and having an orange shirt. November 2015 * November 7th, 2015 - Bigley's Revenge was revealed to be released December 2015 on Wii U by NinjaPigStudios. * November 10th, 2015 - Nintendo announces a Nintendo Direct on November 12 and many users on Miiverse get excited. * November 12th, 2015 - The Nintendo Direct happens and virtually all users posted about this in while the Direct was streaming. Cloud from Final Fantasy gets announced as Smash Bros. DLC and many hate on him. * November 13th, 2015 - Paris, France gets attacked, and many users pay their respects to the victims of the attacks. * November 28th, 2015 - A Spaghetti Revolution starts in The Legend of Zelda Community December 2015 * December 15th, 2015 - The Final Smash Presentation happens and practically all users talk about it. Corrin gets announced and many hate on him, especially the fact that he is another Fire Emblem character. Bayonetta gets announced and some users who voted her get excited. Many users feel disappointed for Snake and Wolf not appearing in Smash. * December 17th, 2015 - The Minecraft: Wii U Edition Community is launched. Nintendo's online services and Miiverse becomes temporarily inacessible in the evening. Some users report that they can't access the eShop, even after Miiverse and almost everything that require online or a NNID are accessible to a substantial amount of users. * December 18, 2015 '''- The results for Miverse's top Wii U and 3DS games of 2015 are revealed. Top Wii U Games: First place is Splatoon, second place is Super Mario Maker, third place is Xenoblade Chronicles X. The top 3DS games: First place is The Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask, second place is The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes, third place is Monster Hunter Ultimate 4. * 2016 '''January 2016 * January 7th, 2016 - Ninja Pig Studios's successor to Meme Run, Bigley's Revenge, is released on the Wii U Nintendo eShop and the Bigley's Revenge Community is launched. * Januart 15, 2016 - Bigley's Revenge and the community are taken down temporarily. * January 19th, 2016 '- Many users celebrate Bigley's Birthday/Bigley Day. * '''January 22nd, 2016 '- The North American Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Community is launched. The new community is discovered to have none of the new features from the Miiverse Redesign along with users having the ability to make posts with up to a 1000 characters instead of the usual 400 character limit. * '''January 23rd, 2016 - Wii Street U is announced to be ending soon, which causes it's community to go crazy. * January 27th, 2016 '- The Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Community experiences a glitch that replaces the In-Game posts for the community with In-Game posts from other communities and games, such as NES Remix, Pikmin 3, and Nintendo Land. The Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Community gets updated to be on par with the other Miiverse communities. * '''January 28th, 2016 '- Segata and a user named Elijah launch a flamewar on LoZC. It garnishes a decent amount of attention. 'February 2016 ' * 'February 1st, 2016 '-''' '''Segata and Rosencats are two weeked for attacking LoZ. * '''February 7th, 2016 - Revenge319 gets permabanned, along with a fourth console-ban warning. * February 11th, 2016 - SpaceJunk/Dewd leaves Miiverse for good. * February 12th, 2016 '- A user named "kesha" pulls a Marioman57 and becomes a topic in the NSLUC. * '''February 14th, 2016 '- It is Valentine's day. * 'February 15th, 2016 '- Many users in the NSLUC and other communities feel emotional due to the hit Disney Channel/XD tv show "Gravity Falls" airs its final episode. * 'February 16th, 2016 '- FB1220 gets permanently banned and a console ban warning after 2 years of Miiverse. * 'February 19th, 2016 '- Fire Emblem Fates gets released in North America, and it becomes a heavy topic among the Smashers. * '''February 20th, 2016- User Megalegacy posts images from online into SSB4 community. A user named NewRooster goes around the Kid Icarus community asking people if they believe in gravity. By any chance, do you guys believe in gravity? LelBeouf, leader of Team Plasma, gets banned. * March 2016 * March 1st, 2016 - '''H-æ. (öc»¿, interim leader of Team Plasma, officially disbands the clan, saying Team Plasma is over. But, it is actually a rebranding, as a new name has yet to be finalized. ** '''March 6th, 2016 - A small group of people led by Queen Ari go to the Panama community just to get away from the New Super Luigi U. Community. ** March 7th, 2016 - The Observer tells everyone in the NSLUC about the Panama Club, and rumors are spread about the Panama club. ** March 10th, 2016 '- Morimoto successfully led an anti-redesign protest, the first one in months, which lasted for 15 hours in Tom's recent post. Some users in NSLU are reported to have false reported users there, for making Undertale-related posts. ** '''March 12th, 2016 '- Phantasma and DoD Riley reveal the source of the 3/10/16 False Reports involving Undertale posts, a user called AlexTroll, who would be banned shortly after. ** '''March 14th, 2016- Someone in the Mario Kart 7 community posts pictures from the internet there. Users complain after seeing their posts not refilling. ** '''March 20th, 2016- '''Rosencats gets banned for talking about Minion Yaoi. ** '''March 26th, 2016 - '''The Splatoon community (especially the ingame posts) gets filled with bacon-related posts. Category:Miiverse Category:Timelines Category:Events Category:2012 Events Category:2013 Events Category:2014 Events Category:2015 Events Category:2016 Events